Freedom Fighters: Reality
by SparkLuxLucios
Summary: Archie Universe-ish. It is years after the freedom fighters fought the Robotnic/Eggman Wars. There have been many wars since then and the history of the freedom fighters has been warped. In the middle of a warzone, a stray commander will find the truth.
1. Prologue: The Book

**Freedom Fighters: Reality**

Prologue: The Book.

* * *

"SHIT! What the hell is going on!" screamed a monkey commander as their base was wracked with another tremor.

"Sir! I believe that the enemy is making advances with far more troops than ever before! I'm not sure if we'll be able to take them down this time!" reported a gray hawk.

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it lieutenant! Now get down there and start evacuating everyone deeper into the tunnels!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the hawk exclaimed before gliding of to send the message.

"Damn…The freedom fighters way back when must've had it easy. What would they do I wonder… What!" the commander was brought out of his thoughts by the walls starting to collapse.

"SHIT! GET EVERYONE OUT! NOW!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

He then jumped down into the crowd of people to make sure that everyone got out.

* * *

After a few minutes everyone was out and he was about to go as well, but the roof gave in, blocking off the exit.

"Damn it!" he cursed and ran around looking for another way out.

"Yes!" he exclaimed when he found a newly opened tunnel. He then grabbed his Scar-H + Holographic sight and grenade launcher, and his Desert Eagle and his knife and grenades and ran down the tunnel.

* * *

He had been running down the tunnel for about twenty minutes now and was beginning to lose hope when he saw the exit.

"Yes!" he screamed once again, "I made it."

And as he came to a stop, he took a second to get his gun ready and look at his surroundings.

The room itself was fairly large and had many crystals imbedded in the walls. The ground was covered in grass, flowers and berry bushes, as well as the walls and ceiling and were covered in vines. On the opposite side of the room was a pool of crystal clear water, and in the middle of the pool was a small marble pedestal with an old looking yet well preserved book.

Unable to help himself, he walked down the stone walkway to the pedestal, picked up the book and read the cover.

"Hm?" he questioned as the cover was in some old language. Luckily, he had taken classes in this language in collage, English, he believed.

Now that he had deciphered the language, he knew the title said:

The True Lives of the Freedom Fighters.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Didn't expect that, huh? Hehe, anyway, sorry if this chapter was a bit short for your tastes, the next one will be longer.**

**So, if you haven't guessed, the prologue takes place in the future, after the freedom fighters' war with Robotnick/Eggman. **

**But for those of you who are worried this not being a good story, don't worry, i just had to hurry up with this prologue, the next**

**chapters will be better. Furthermore, this will be a Sonic/Sally story. Sorry, but this is based after the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog,**

**but modern day based. Anyway, if you have ever wondered what Sonic would be like if it used modern weapons and ideas, then read**

**the next chapter. Bye.**


	2. Explanations

**Hey everyone! Long time no see, right? **

**Anyway, sorry for the short chapter again, I wasn't completely sure how to do this, to be completely honest with you. **

**Also, I did this to let you know that I'm NOT abandoning this story, it's just not at the top of my priorities at this current moment. **

**Please enjoy what I have to offer with this, and thank you for waiting.**

* * *

Freedom Fighters: Reality

Chapter 2: Explanations

The commander analyzed the book to get an idea of what he could possibly expect inside.

It was maroon, possibly silk from the way it felt, an ocean blue spine and golden colored designs around the edges of the front and back (Final Fantasy style), and the title was in a metallic looking grey, with surprisingly sharp edges around the cursive letters.

It was when he started feeling the designs that he let out a gasp of surprise, the designs were in solid gold!

The commander didn't know what to think of the book, because even though the designs were elegant, there was nothing other than the title to hint at what might be inside.

At this point, he opened the book, prepared for anything. Except for what he found.

_Hello, dear reader. If you have found this book, then that means that a time has come where the planet is once again divided. I had hoped that this book would not be necessary, that this day would never come. But it appears that I was wrong, that what we had established was not enough. I imagine that you are quite curious as to who would have the foresight to write this book and the power to put such a difficult spell on it? Well, you may call me whatever you wish, but I would prefer it if you would call me Sally, nothing more, nothing less. This book was to only appear at the time of great crisis, the final battle to be exact. I created it in case we should be needed once more, in the battle to determine who would control the peace. Prepare yourself, for if you have found this book and were not meant to, however unlikely that is, then the consequences you shall face will be unimaginable. Now open your mind, and turn the page._

And he did just that, only for his eyes to widen in shock. All of the pages were blank, some even looking like they had been ripped out.

Just as he was about to close the book, he fell over, eyes rolled into the back of his head, dropping the book to the floor, opened to the first page. He never noticing the small print forming.

_Welcome to the time of the Freedom Fighters, Commander Alexander Kahn_


	3. Notice: Petition to Admins

**Notice to all readers!**

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

SparkLuxLucios


End file.
